Un Baile Para Ti
by colorfulmind
Summary: Una historia entre Sam y Mike, los mejores dos conjuntos de abdominales de New Directions.


**Esta historia pertenece a Cinephan, yo solo la traduje. No poseo a Mike, Sam o cualquiera de los personajes de Glee. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

Sam entró al coro después de su última clase y oscilaba entre Tina y Brittany para tener una silla en la espalda. Había llegado más tarde de lo previsto, mirando a su alrededor para ver si él era el último en aparecer. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que alguien faltaba. Le tomó un minuto para entender que era Mike.

Se acercó a Tina y pregunto: ¿Mike tarde?

"Está en el auditorio. Quería trabajar en una coreografía para nosotros así que Mr. Shuester le dio permiso."

"¿Coreografía?" Preguntó Sam, "¿Para los nacionales?"

"Si" Contestó Tina, "Se está poniendo nervioso por ellos y es la mejor forma para el de quemar esa energía."

"Sé cómo se siente" Dijo Sam, "Será algo grande. Nunca he actuado para una audiencia tan grande."

"Estaremos geniales" Dijo Tina, "New Directions son ganadores. De hecho nosotros hemos ganado todo desde que entraste. Tal vez eres nuestro amuleto de la suerte."

"Yo o Zizes" Dijo Sam, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, "Podemos pretender que soy yo. ¿Verás a Mike después del ensayo?"

"No" respondió ella, "Él se pone quisquilloso cuando está trabajando en una rutina. No quiere nadie a su alrededor. Lo veré cuando termine."

"¿Ni si quiera a ti?" Dijo Sam algo sorprendido.

"Nadie" Contestó Tina, encogiéndose de hombros, "Le dejé ese espacio. Bailó solo durante tanto tiempo que es una de las cosas que lo emocionan."

"Tiene sentido". Dijo Sam, inclinándose hacia atrás con un rostro pensativo.

Esta podría ser su oportunidad, pensó. Él había querido ver a Mike bailar. Quería ver al otro chico cuando no estaba ajustando las cosas para el club Glee. Desde las seccionales cuando Mike y Brittany bailaron… Sam sabía que Mike era uno de los chicos más talentosos que él hubiera visto, y quería ver realmente de que era capaz.

Además, había más. En las últimas semanas, sus sentimientos habían estado cambiando. El y Mike habían salido algunas veces, y empezaba a ver al joven bailarín de una forma diferente. Sam no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando, y estaba empezando a sentirse temeroso y confuso, pero también emocionado. Tenía que descubrir que estaba pasando en su mente y en su corazón.

Después de que terminó el ensayo, Sam agarró sus libros y corrió hacia el auditorio. Se detuvo en la entrada y puso su oreja en la puerta. Por supuesto que la puerta era demasiado pesada para escuchar algo, pero pensó que importa.

Empujo la puerta cuidadosamente y miró. No había nadie en el escenario, pero Sam pudo ver algunas de las cosas de Mike, así que pensó que Mike seguía ahí. Tal vez estaba en tras bastidores en algún lugar. Abrió la puerta completamente, se saltó hacia un asiento. Se agachó hacia abajo de manera que no podía ser visto en la parte posterior del asiento de delante de él, pero todavía podía ver el escenario.

Mike salió al escenario minutos más tarde, sin saber sobre su nuevo espectador. Vestía unos pantalones de gimnasia grises y una playera sin mangas. Caminó hacia la mochila que había dejado en el escenario y sacó una toalla, la puso alrededor de su cuello. Agarró los bordes de la toalla mientras caminaba al centro del escenario, parecía muy absorto en sus pensamientos.

Tiró la toalla de vuelta a la bolsa y fue al centro del escenario. Inhalando y exhalando profundamente, brinco e hizo una impecable pirueta. Aterrizo en un pie, sus piernas ligeramente curveadas para absorber el impacto del aterrizaje. Empezó a correr hacia la izquierda girando hasta que desapareció y empezó a correr hacia el otro lado del escenario. Hizo un salto que hizo que Sam perdiera el aliento. El salto fue asombroso. La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba recta como una tabla y sus piernas estaban abiertas, cada una era una línea recta hasta el final de sus pies. Aterrizo como un gato, siguió corriendo e hizo otro salto. El segundo fue tan bueno como el primero. Luego un tercero. Ese salto lo llevo hacia el final del escenario. Paró por un minuto y luego se volteó.

Sam no se pudo controlar y dijo: "Wow."

Mike volteó hacia los asientos, viendo hacia el auditorio. "¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Sam suspiró, dándose cuenta que había sido descubierto y maldiciéndose en silencio por haber abierto la boca. Se paró y salió al pasillo. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo con la mirada hacia abajo.

"¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Mike, con enojo en la voz. Se dirigió al centro del escenario y caminó hasta el borde. Se puso en cuclillas, esperando a Sam.

Sam siguió caminando hasta llegar a donde estaba Mike y lo miró, apenado por haber sido descubierto. "Solo quería verte bailar. Eres asombroso. Siempre me impresiona lo que haces por nosotros y lo que nos enseñas, pero quería ver de que eras capaz cuando bailas solo para ti." Cuando terminó de hablar, miro de nuevo al suelo.

Mike miró al chico rubio y pensó "Si hubiera sido alguien más me hubiera molestado." Empezó a reír causando que Sam levantara la vista hacia él.

"¿No estás molesto?" Preguntó Sam esperanzado.

Mike se sentó al borde del escenario, sus piernas colgaban, y miró hacia el rubio que estaba en frente de él. "No, es genial. Además dijiste cosas tan buenas, ¿Cómo podría molestarme?"

Sam le sonrió. "Entonces, ¿No te daría pena que me quedara aquí y viera un poco más? No quiero hacerte sentir consiente de ti mismo o que no des el máximo porque estoy aquí."

"¿No te aburriría? No será algo profesional. Más que nada solo yo calentando y estirándome. Tomo ventaja del escenario cuando puedo."

"¿Aburrirme? Ni de broma. Es asombroso mirarte. Incluso cuando solo estas por ahí, eres un artista. Tu cuerpo es increíble."

"Tú sabes todas las cosas buenas para decir, ¿Verdad? ¿Trajiste tu guitarra?"

"Si" dijo Sam, sorprendido por la pregunta, "Está ahí donde me sentaba"

"Si te dejo quedarte y ver, ¿Tocarías y cantarías para me?

Esto no era lo que Sam esperaba oír. Le tomo un momento procesar lo que Mike había dicho. Al principio no estaba seguro sobre qué decir, luego dijo inmediatamente, "Por supuesto que sí."

Se volteó y corrió por el pasillo, agarró su guitarra y corrió de vuelta hacia el escenario. Se fue hacia una de las sillas del fondo del escenario, se sentó y empezó a sacar la guitarra.

Mike lo miró y de repente todas las cosas que habían dado vueltas en su cabeza, se unieron y lo golpearon como un montón de ladrillos. Todos los sentimientos que había tenido desde que vio la ridícula actuación de Sam en "Baby" se unieron. Él quería a este chico más de lo que había querido a alguien antes. Quería a Sam con el alma y el cuerpo. El no permitía que nadie lo viera cuando bailaba para el mismo. Ni siquiera quería a Tina por ahí. Cuando él y Brittany coreografiaron el baile para los seccionales, él había dejado que ella hiciera la mayoría de la coreografía y solo se aprendió el baile. Pero ahora él quería que Sam estuviera ahí mirándolo más que nada en el mundo. Quería que Sam le dijera que piensa del baile y que piensa de Mike como bailarín. Quería la aprobación de Sam y quería hacerlo sonreír.

Dios mío, pensó Mike, estoy enamorado de Sam.

Sam lo miró cuando termino de sacar todo, "Entonces, ¿Qué quiere que toque?"

Mike volvió a la realidad con el sonido de su voz, "Umm… lo que sea."

"¿Rápida o lenta?"

"¿No escribes música?" Preguntó Mike.

"Ahh…si…algo" De repente Sam se sonrojó, "Pero nadie la ha escuchado antes. Normalmente solo pierdo el tiempo escribiendo cualquier cosa. No planeaba que alguien la escuchara. Generalmente es para mí."

Mike caminó hacia Sam y se agachó en frente de él, con las caras a la misma altura. "Eso sería justo. Si tú vas y me ves mi baile privado entonces tienes que tocar una de tus canciones privadas. Eso es lo justo"

Sam miró profundamente los ojos de Mike. De repente el vio algo en esos hermosos ojos negros. Era lo que él creía que era.

Como sintiendo algo duro, Mike se levantó y movió rápidamente a la orilla del escenario. "Toca algo lento."

Sam empezó a tocar la guitarra y una canción que Mike no pudo reconocer, pero si apreciar, salió del instrumento. Unos segundos después, Sam empezó a cantar la letra.

Mike escucho por un momento las palabras que Sam cantaba. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la canción. Lentamente, se empezó a mover. Empezó a crear movimiento a la música y letra que Sam le entregaba. Unos minutos después, la canción había acabado igual que el baile de Mike. El termino en una posición bocabajo en el suelo cuando la canción termino. Él no había escuchado nunca antes la canción, pero sabía casi instintivamente cuando acabar el baile.

Segundos después, se sentó y miró a Sam. Sam simplemente estaba sentado, observándolo con la boca abierta. Mike no estaba seguro si eso era bueno o malo. Espero unos minutos hasta que no pudo soportar más.

"Entonces" Dijo Mike, "¿Estuvo bien?"

Sam no pudo hablar por un minuto luego simplemente dijo, "¿Bien? Eso fue… fue... increíble."

Sam se levantó, dejando la guitarra abajo y caminó hasta estar enfrente de Mike. Se agachó a la misma altura que Mike y lo miró por un minuto. Mike empezó a preocuparse. Luego Sam puso la mano en la barbilla de Mike lentamente. Se inclinó y besó al joven bailarín que tanto se había movido un momento antes.

Mike no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Pensó en hacerse hacia atrás, pero después se entregó y abrió la boca ligeramente. Levanto una mano y la puso en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Sam. Se quedaron así por varios segundos.

Luego Sam se apartó, "Oh Dios, lo siento. Yo solo... no me pude controlar."

Mike permaneció sentado ahí, perdido en el momento, sonrió. Abrió la boca para decir, "esta bien, he esperado que esto suceda por semanas" pero no lo dijo. La imagen de lo que sucedió deslumbró en su cabeza. Su cara se vio afectada por el pánico y dio un brinco. Corrió a agarrar sus cosas y salió del auditorio tan rápido como pudo.

Sam, permaneció sentado en shock. Luego cuando la situación realmente lo golpeó, dijo muy despacio, "Lo siento."


End file.
